Las vacaciones de la familia Hyuga
by Mely914
Summary: Hiashi esta bastante agotado de tanto trabajo, asi que decide darse unas vacaciones junto a su familia a Suna , pero no sabe todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que esto le pueda producir.
1. Chapter 1

hola! aqui aparesco con otro fic, aunque no tiene parejas, constara de cinco o siete cap aproximadamente

**Summary:** Hiashi bastante agotado de tanto trabajo decide darse unas vacaciones junto a su familia a Suna, pero ni se imagina todos los problemas que puedan ocurrir durante estas vacaciones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad o sino ya me hubiera casado con Neji-kun

**La gran noticia**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión Hyuga, el sol estaba radiante, las aves cantaban, hasta que…

-¡¡¡KYYYAAA!!! Hanabi-neechan, cuantas veces se te eh dicho que no me saques mis zapatos, mira le quebraste el taco a uno y eran mis favoritos –gritaba Hinata muy molesta a su hermana menor por ponerse sus queridos zapatos y quebrarle el taco

-pero Hinata-neechan, soy tu hermana menor y las hermanas mayores le prestan sus cosas a sus hermanas pequeñas

-pero me los hubieras pedido prestados

-de todos modos no me los hubieras prestado

-tienes razón, pero -comenzó a decir Hinata con una voz un poco maliciosa –me debes un enorme favor por esto –y dicho esto se marcho de la habitación de su hermana dando un portazo

-¡agh! Porque tuve que ser la hermana menor

Era ya hora de la cena y todos se encontraban en ella comiendo, conversando y discutiendo como era común todas las tardes en la familia Hyuga

-Oto-san tienes que comprarme zapatos nuevos –dijo Hinata mirando a su padre

-hace poco te compre unos ¿que les paso?

-Hanabi-neechan se los puso y le quebró el taco a uno

-Hanabi cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te pongas las cosas de Hinata –le decía Hiashi a su hija menor bastante cansado de que siempre hiciera lo mismo

-pero, esque me gustan mas sus zapatos y además tenemos el mismo tamaño de pie –se defendió Hanabi

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tengas el pie tan enorme

-no estamos hablando contigo Hinata

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así mocosa?

-pues tu hermana menor

-paciencia con estas niñas onegai –pensaba mentalmente Hiashi ya colmado de que todas las mañanas fuera lo mismo, parecían niñas de cinco años

-ya basta niñas cállense

-pero Oto-san ella empezó

-mentira tu empezaste

-no me interesa quien empezó ahora ¡cállense!

Esta bien Oto-san –dijeron las dos enviándose unas miradas terribles

-por cierto, eh estado trabajando mucho este ultimo tiempo y necesito distraerme así que tome una decisión

Hinata, Hanabi y Neji mirabas expectantes a lo que fuera a decir

-nos iremos de vacaciones por dos semanas

-¡¡¡SI!!! Dijeron los tres muy contentos

-ya hable con Tsunade-sama y nos autorizo

-pero ¿adonde iremos Hiashi-sama?

-estuve investigando y creo que la mejor opción es Suna

-pero Oto-san, esa aldea es muy fea, es pura tierra ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-pero van muchas personas esa aldea, es un lugar muy turístico –inquirió Neji

-no es una aldea muy bonita que digamos, pero es muy famosa por tener muchos centros comerciales y tienes de ropa –decía Hinata muy emocionada mirando a Hanabi, mientras esta la escuchaba también muy emocionada

maquillaje, perfumes, joyas y zapatos y todo ese tipo de cosas y accesorios

-kyyyaaa cambie de opinión

-vas a poder comprarte zapatos Hanabi-neechan

-pero hay un problema Oto-san

-¿cual?

-no tenemos dinero

-nos darás un adelanto de nuestra mesada ¿verdad Oto-san? –dijeron las hermanas mirando a su padre con unos ojitos de cachorrito y una carita muy tierna y Neji mirándolo con su cara de siempre

-esta bien, esta bien

-partiremos mañana a las 8:00 en punto así que vayan a empacar

-hai, dijeron los tres partiendo rápidamente a empacar

-solo espero sobrevivir en estas vacaciones –decía Hiashi compadeciéndose de si mismo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-haber que llevare –pensaba Hinata hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hinata-neechan ¿vamos a ir de compras en suna verdad?

-claro

-cocinemos algo para comer en el ¿viaje?

-esta bien ¿Qué propones tu?

-galletas

-hagámoslas antes de que Oto-san se de cuanta –y dicho esto bajaron rápidamente a la cocina

Minutos después se ve la cocina toda sucia y desordenada, harina tirada en el suelo, fuentes sucias y a dos hermanas que parecían disfrutar de estar haciendo lo que hacían y ni siquiera inmutarse por el hecho de que la cocina estuviera hecha un desastre

-bien ahora tenemos que esperar media hora para que estén listas –decía Hanabi mientras ponía una bandeja con galletas en el horno

-y limpiar este desorden, mira nada mas como dejamos, si Oto-san la ve se va a enfadar

luego de limpiar todo el desorden que dejaron y esperar la media hora ya estaban listas las galletas Hanabi tomo una

-no te las comas son para el viaje –regaño Hinata a su hermana menor mientras le robaba un pedazo

-mm… nos quedaron bastante buenas

-¿Qué están comiendo? –pregunto Neji molesto del porque no le convidaban mientras hermanas dieron un respingo por el susto que les dio su primo

-Neji-niisan nos asustaste

-y bien ¿Qué están comiendo?

-galletas ¿quieres? –le dijo Hanabi a su primo ofreciéndole una

-¿de donde las sacaron?

-las hicimos nosotras

Neji tomo una galleta pero antes de probarla dijo –por suerte tengo cerca el baño – les quedaron muy ricas

-será porque las hicimos nosotras –le decía Hanabi a su primo mientras tomaba un pedazo de galleta y se lo lanzaba cayéndole justo en la punta de la nariz

-Hanabi-neechan no hagas eso estas ensuciando el piso y acabamos de limpiar

Neji por su parte no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Hinata, ya que también le lanzo un pedazo de galleta en la cara a su prima menor, Hanabi se acerco al lavamanos y tomo agua con sus manos y le la lanzo en la cara a Neji y salía corriendo rápidamente del lugar

-esto no se va a quedar así Hanabi-san –grito Neji mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y corría en dirección a su prima

-¡basta los dos! –grito Hinata pero al darse cuanta de que no le hacían caso y seguían peleando se fue del lugar –mejor me voy a empacar


	2. El viaje

8:00 en punto en las puertas de Konoha

-muy bien vamonos –dijo Hiashi fuertemente

-hai –dijeron los tres al unísono

-adiós Konoha –decía Hanabi muy emocionada

-Hanabi-san, solo nos vamos por dos semanas

-Neji-niisan deja que se crea el cuento –le dijo Hinata a su primo mientras veía como su hermana menor se despedía con una mano en dirección a las puertas de Konoha

Ya habian estado viajando cerca de ocho horas cuando Hiashi decide que deben acampar para pasar la noche

-aquí vamos a acampar para pasar la noche, Neji tu dormirás conmigo, y Hinata con Hanabi, debemos vigilar por si nos intentan atacar Neji tu harás la primera guardia

-hai

Luego de que armaron las carpas se dispusieron a dormir

-Neechan, neechan

-¿Qué quieres Hanabi? No ves que intento dormir –regaño Hinata a su hermana por molestarla y no dejarla dormir, era increíble la voz tan chillona que tenia

-trajiste la cam digital ¿cierto?

-por supuesto que la traje

-neechan

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-tengo hambre

-pues comete las galletas que hicimos y déjame dormir

-hai

Cuando Hanabi saco las galletas y le dio un mordisco a una el crujido llego a los oídos de Neji quien estaba haciendo el guardia, activo su byakugan y vio que efectivamente su prima estaba comiendo galletas, se acerco a la carpa de sus primas y la movió suavemente

Por su parte Hanabi también activo su byakugan y vio que era su primo quien las molestaba, al sentir el movimiento Hinata se despertó de golpe y se puso a gritar por el susto, Hanabi al instante le tapo la boca

-tranquila es solo Neji-niisan

Hinata ya harta de que no la dejaran dormir abre bruscamente la carpa y le dice a Neji muy enojada

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hanabi-san dame galletas

-para eso nos molestas

-no te doy son mías

-Hanabi-neechan dale galletas para que no moleste más

-pero son mías

-¡kyyyyaaa! Hinata le arrebato bruscamente de las manos la bolsa con galletas saco unas cuantas y se las dio a Neji

-¡toma y no molestes mas!

-no, estoy aburrido así que me voy a quedar un rato con ustedes –Hinata frunció el ceño al parecer esa noche no dormiría

-yase, yase! Contemos chistes

-yo se me uno feminista que me encanta –dijo Hinata incorporándose a la conversación -¿en que se parecen los hombres a los chicles?

-¿en que? –pregunto Hanabi muy emocionada

-en que mientras mas los pisas mas se pegan a ti –y dicho eso Hinata estallo en carcajadas al igual que Hanabi

-no le encuentro la gracia

-eso lo dices porque tu eres hombre

y así siguieron conversando y riéndose bastante fuerte, hasta que con tanta bulla despertaron a Hiashi

-¿que estarán haciendo estos niños ahora? –salio de la carpa y se encontró a sus dos hijas y a su sobrino muertos de la risa

-hey ustedes váyanse a dormir, ahora yo are la guardia Neji

y así siguió el viaje hasta que llegaron a Suna

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la aldea de la arena les sorprendió el calor que hacia, era insoportable, luego llegaron a un departamento que arrendaron, constaba de tres dormitorios y dos baños, estaba en el quinto piso

Entraron corriendo al departamento para ver quien ganaba con la habitación para dormir solo, ya que eran tres habitaciones dos tendrían que compartir una

Para el disgusto de Hanabi Neji gano la habitación , teniendo ella que compartir la otra con su hermana

Hanabi miro por la ventana y se maravillo al ver que había una piscina muy grande en el departamento

-NEECHAN, NEECHAN

-que pasa Hanabi-neechan

-hay una piscina ¡vamos!

-avisémosle a Neji-niisan –fueron y Hanabi abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a Neji

-Hanabi-neechan tienes que golpear la puerta primero

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Neji bastante tranquilo

-hay una piscina vamos

-primero debemos avisarle a Hiashi-sama

Fueron a su cuarto y vieron que estaba dormido, producto del cansancio del largo viaje

-no creo que despierte hasta que lleguemos de la piscina

-en ese caso vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño

Hinata y Hanabi entraron a su cuarto para cambiarse

El traje de baño de Hinata consistía en uno entero muy sencillo color azul marino, mientras que el de Hanabi era un bikini celeste

Neji ya se había cambiado, su traje de baño solo consistía en un short azul marino un poco mas claro que el del color del de Hinata, toco la puerta de la habitación de sus primas

-¿ya están listas?

-¿tan rápido te cambiaste?

-si

-pues te esperas que todavía nos falta ponernos el bloqueador –decía Hanabi

-pues se apuran

-pues tu te esperas

Hasta que terminaron y salieron de la habitación

-¿Quién tiene las llaves del departamento?

-yo –dijo Hinata

-muy bien vamos

y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al patio del departamento para encontrarse con una piscina bastante grande y no habian tantas personas bañándose por lo que se les haría mucho mas cómodo

Neji se acostó en la orilla de la piscina, mientras Hinata y Hanabi se tiraron de un clavado a la piscina


	3. La piscina

Mientras Neji tomaba sol en la orilla de la piscina, Hinata y Hanabi nadaban

Como Hinata sabia nada y su hermana no tenían que permanecer en la orilla y eso ya le estaba aburriendo

-neechan vamos mas al fondo aquí es muy bajito

-no, porque no se nadar y me da miedo Hinata

-yo te llevo vamos, vamos!

-no me da miedo

-yo te sostengo en mis brazos

-¡¡te dije que no me da miedo!!

-no grites no ves que todos te miren –decía Hinata muy avergonzada

-no me importa

-vamos a ir igual al fondo –Hinata tomo a Hanabi por los brazos y se la llevo mas al fondo

-KYYYAAAA!!!! Hinata noooooo me da miedo aaaahhhhhhh!!!!

-Hanabi no hagas tanto escándalo toda la gente nos mira que vergüenza –le decía Hinata a su hermana pequeña la cual estaba haciendo un escándalo en medio de toda la gente, mientras Neji trataba de no mirarlas y decir en su mente "no son mis primas, no son mis primas"

Al final volvieron a la orilla gracias al escándalo de Hanabi, luego Hinata se acerco ah donde Neji estaba tomando sol

-Neji-niisan porque no te metes en la piscina

-no tengo ganas prefiero tomar sol

-es que hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

-que si no te metes tu te meto yo –Neji iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ya que Hinata lo agarro de un pie y lo metió en la piscina

-Hinata-sama ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Neji bastante molesto por lo que acababa de hacer su querida prima

-porque es mas divertido que nos bañemos los tres en la piscina

-hmp –luego se acerco Hanabi

-Neji ¿sabias que eres mi primo favorito?

-Hanabi-san te recuerdo que soy el único

-por eso! –y dicho eso Hanabi rompió a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Neji volvía a repetirse en su mente "no es mi prima, no es mi prima"

-llevame en tu espalda

-no

-vamos llevame en tu espalda –Hanabi se colgó con mucho fuerza del cuello de Neji así que no le quedo otra opción mas que llevarla

-ash

Y así se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo hasta que les dio hambre

-chicos ¿que les parece si vamos por algo de comer?

-siiiii tengo mucha hambre

-de acuerdo vamos al departamento

Cuando ya hubieron llegado, se hubieron secado y cambiado de ropa, entraron a la habitación de Hiashi y se dieron cuenta que seguia dormida

-pero miren que flojo es lo voy a despertar –Hanabi estaba a punto de zarandearlo pero Neji y Hinata se lo impidieron

-dejesmolo durmiendo así podremos hacer algo nosotros mismos

-y ¿de donde vamos a sacar algo de comer?

-vamos a buscar un almacen o un supermercado algo así

y así los tres fueron recorriendo las calles de Suna, les sorprendió la cantidad de tiendas que había y la horrible calor, de repente Hanabi encontró algo interesante

-neechan mira se parecen los zapatos tuyos que les rompí el taco

-es verdad, pero estos se ven mas lindos

-preguntemos cuanto cuestan

-hai

-aahhh nooooo, vinimos a comprar algo para comer no a vitrinear, nos queda mucho tiempo para salir de compras

-pero Neji-niisan puedo que después no estén

-ash vamonos –y Neji las jalo del brazo y siguieron buscando una tienda hasta que encontraron por fin un supermercado, compraron algunas cosas y luego regresaron al departamento

-y bien ¿que podemos hacer de comer? –pregunto Hinata

-pues no se tu eres la cocinera Hinata-sama

-quiero papas fritas

-¿compramos papas?

-hai, a mi se me ocurrió

-bueno, entonces hago papas fritas

Luego Hinata se puso a cocinar mientras Neji y Hanabi miraban televisión

-ya esta listo, pongan los platos y el servicio en la mesa

-ponlos tu

-yo cocine así que ustedes los ponen

Hanabi y Neji se levantaron desganadamente y pusieron las cosas en la mesa y se pusieron a comer hasta que de repente despertó Hiashi

-¿Cuánto tiempo eh dormido?

-lo suficiente para que nos bañemos en la piscina y cocine

-¿Dónde compraron esas papas fritas?

-las hice yo

-¿y en que comento salieron a comprar?

-mientras tu dormías

-esta bien, sírveme un poco

Mientras comían a Hiashi se le ocurrió preguntarles sobre a donde les gustaría ir al día siguiente

-¿A dónde quieren ir mañana?

Hanabi y Hinata dijeron al instante:

-de compras

Neji iba a dar su opinión pero Hiashi lo interrumpió

-esta bien, mañana vamos de compras

-ash –dijo Neji bien bajito para no ser escuchado

Cuando ya todos hubieron terminado reposaron un rato para luego volver a ir a la piscina

-pónganse su traje de baño para ir a la piscina

-yo estoy lista

-yo igual

-muy bien vamos

Bajaron y llegaron a la piscina

-muy bien Neji-niisan ya sabes si no te metes tu lo haremos nosotras –Hanabi y Hinata miraron a Neji con una cara malvada

-que mas da, me meto yo

y así se la pasaron toda la tarde en la piscina


	4. Día de compras

Hiashi se levantaba muy desganadamente de su cama, estaba de vacaciones y tenia que levantarse a las 7:00 A.M, porque solo a sus queridas hijas se les ocurría ir de compras a las 8:00 A.M.; tenía que levantarse una hora antes para que sus hijas y su sobrino se levantaran

-niñas levántense

-enseguida Oto-san

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Neji

-Neji levántate

-cinco minutos mas…

-Oto-san déjalo yo lo levanto –dijo Hanabi muy emocionada

Hanabi se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Neji entrando de golpe

-Neji-niisan levántate

-déjame dormir…

-muy bien no me dejas otra opción –Hanabi se fue a la cocina del departamento tomo un vaso luego lo lleno con agua y fue de nuevo a la habitación de Neji -¿te van a levantar?

-no, quiero seguir durmiendo es muy temprano y estamos de vacaciones

-tu lo quisiste así –Hanabi le arrojo toda el agua en la cara a Neji y este se levanto de golpe gritando

-AAHHH¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –decía muy histérico y enojado Neji

-porque no te querías levantar

-agradece que no te hago nada porque eres mas chica y mujer

-así que machista ¿eh?, pues te voy a demostrar que estas muy equivocado –y dicho esto Hanabi se tiro encima de Neji intentando golpearlo, pero como Neji era mas alto no podía –kyyyaaaaa ya van a ver!!!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo muy sorprendida Hinata la cual ya se había vestido

-ella me tiro agua

-el, el… el me subestimo

Por supuesto Hiashi escucho todo el escándalo que tenían esos tres y fue directo a las habitaciones para ver que sucedía

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-EL EMPEZO! –dijeron Neji y Hanabi al unísono apuntándose con el dedo cada uno

-mejor arréglense que ya son las 7:30

-kyyaaa Hanabi-neechan vamos a arreglarnos

-hai

-paciencia con estos chiquillos onegai –se decía mentalmente así mismo Hiashi

y así se alistaron todos hasta salir del departamento hasta llegar al centro comercial de Suna, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de la cantidad de tiendas comerciales, patios de comidas y puestos que habían

-aquí es muy lindo –dijo Hinata muy emocionada con los ojos muy iluminados

-neechan mira una tienda de zapatos

-kyyyaaa vamos Hanabi

-no nos queda otra que entrar con ellas –le dijo Hiashi a Neji

-que mas da –y dicho esto entraron a la tienda

Cuando entraron a la tienda se dieron cuenta de que había muchos zapatos y sandalias muy bonitas y elegantes y había muchas con tacones

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –les dijo una mujer joven que atendía en la tienda

-quiero unos zapatos negros con tacones finos –dijo Hanabi

-¿Cómo estos? –le dijo la mujer mostrándole unos zapatos negros de punta y con un taco fino

-kyyyaaa están hermosos –dijo Hanabi con los ojos como estrella luego tomo el zapato y empezó a golper a Hiashi con el zapato en el brazo y mirándolo muy emocionada

-creo que no me queda otra

Compraron los zapatos y seguían caminando solo encontrando tiendas de ropa y zapatos, de repente Hinata vio en una vitrina unos zapatos muy parecidos a los que su hermana le había quebrado el taco a uno

-esperen, déjenme ver en esa tienda –les dijo a los demas

Cuando entro a la tienda se dio cuenta de que no estaban adentro los zapatos que ella quería

-dígame que le gustaría ver –le dijo una mujer que atendía en la tienda

-unos zapatos que están en la vitrina

-muéstremelos

Eran unos zapatos parecidos a los que se compro Hanabi solo que la punta era mas redonda y el taco era mas grueso; Hinata se los probo y vio que le quedaban muy bien, luego entraron los demás

-Oto-san ¿como me quedan?

-se te ven muy bien

-los llevo

Salieron de la tienda, siguieron caminando y se encontraron con muchas tiendas de perfumes, maquillaje y accesorios

-Hanabi-neechan vamos a esa tienda –dijo Hinata apuntando una tienda que parecía tener de todo un poco

Entraron y prácticamente se volvieron locas de la cantidad de cosas bonitas y los precios muy baratos

-mira estos aros

-pero mira este anillo

-huele este perfume

-kyyaaaa

Y así se pasaron prácticamente todo el día hasta que llego la hora de cenar

-tenemos hambre –dijeron los tres muy cansados

-compremos algo para cenar y vamos al departamento

-un pastel!, un pastel!!!

-lo que sea pero vamonos rápido que estoy demasiado cansado

-entonces vamos a una pastelería

-creo que a unas dos cuadras de aquí hay una

-muy bien vamos

-yo quiero un pastel de nueces –dijo Hanabi

-no yo quiero uno de durazno con manjar –dijo Neji

-pero yo quiero uno de mocca –dijo Hinata uniéndose

-yo quiero uno de chocolate –Dijo Hiashi

-pero.., pero….

-nada de peros hemos hecho todo lo que ustedes han querido asi que yo eligo que pastel por lo menos

Compraron el pastel y luego llegaron al departamento comentando Hinata y Hanabi por supuesto lo lindas que estaban las cosas que se compraron

Y cuando llegaron al departamento se pusieron a sacar y a probar las cosas que se habían comprado, pero Hanabi no se saco sus zapatos nuevos y se los dejo puestos diciendo que le quedaban muy bonitos

-hanabi cambiate esos zapatos –dijo Hiashi muy autoritario

-es que son muy cómodos

-solo veo esos tacones y esa punta y me duelen los pies –dijo Neji

-voy a servir el pastel –cuando Hinata barrio la caja del pastel Hanabi saco con el dedo un poco de merengue

-¡no hagas eso! –le dijo Hinata a su hermana dándole un cate

Cuando ya habían servido el pastel Hinata mancho accidentalmente con merengue a Neji

-lo siento Neji-niisan

-no lo sientas –Neji tomo un buen montón de merengue y se le aventó en la cara a Hinata

-¡oye! Eso fue a propósito

Hanabi también quiso unirse a la pelea y les aventó a ambos merengue para después desatarse una guerra de pastel

-y yo que quería relajarme en estas vacaciones –dijo Hiashi lloriqueando

* * *

**hola! aqui aparesco con otro cap, bueno la verdad esque me gusto mucho este cap y creo que de aqui en adelante tardare un poco mas de lo normal en actualizar ya que este lunes entro al colegio eso es todo xauuu**


	5. El Parque de Diversiones

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy tarde estaban muy agotados por el día anterior sin mencionar que la sala del departamento era un desastre estaba todo cubierto con merenguey estaban los papeles y las bolsas de las cosas que habian comprado que eran muchas

-la estoy pasando de maravilla en estas vacaciones –dijo Hanabi levantándose y vistiéndose

-yo igual en especial ayer, recuerdas cuando Neji-niisan me tiro merengue yo me agache y te llego a ti –dijo Hinata riendo divertida

-no me lo recuerdes todavía tengo el pelo pegajoso

-¿se habrán levantado Oto-san y Neji-niisan?

-yo voy a ver si se levanto Neji

Hanabi entro en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro

-neechan tengo una idea

-¿Qué idea? –dijo Hinata viendo como su hermana sacaba un pito y una cámara digital de un bolso y se dirigía a la habitación de su primo

-sígueme

Las dos entraron a la habitación de Neji y comenzaron a tomarle muchas fotografías

-y ahora –Hanabi se acerco al oído de Neji e hizo sonar muy fuerte el pito

-AAAAHHHHH

-jajajajajajaja, debiste… debiste haber visto tu cara de asombro, las dos hermanas se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia

-me las van a pagar ustedes dos

-como si pudieras

-¿a todo esto que hora es? –dijo Hinata

-las 11:30 –dijo Neji viendo un reloj que había colgado en la pared

-¿que haremos de divertido hoy?

-oí que aquí en Suna hay un parque de diversiones muy divertido –dijo Hinata muy emocionada

-digámosle a Oto-san que vayamos

-no es necesario ya escuche –dijo Hiashi apareciendo en la habitación de Neji

-¿podemos ir cierto?

-si, pero quiero que se comporten ya eh tenido muchos problemas con ustedes

-SIIIIII

-¿a que hora vamos?

-mmm….. a las 18:30

-¿y que hacemos para matar el tiempo?

-tomarnos fotos!!

-Hanabi-neechan vamos a arreglarnos

-el maquillaje y la ropa no hacen maravillas

-pues en tu caso no

-Hanabi no pierdas el tiempo con este tonto – y dicho esto se fueron a su habitación para arreglarse

Hanabi se vistió estilo punk con unos pantalones negros que estaban metidos dentro de unas botas largas del mismo color y una blusa negra también, se maquillo los ojos con delineador negro.

Hinata se puso un pantalón hasta más debajo de la rodilla de color negro, los zapatos con taco que se había comprado el día anterior y una blusa celeste claro, se maquillo los ojos del mismo color y se pinto los labios con un brillo color coral.

Las dos salieron muy emocionadas de su habitación

-¿Neji ya te arreglaste? –Hinata se sorprendió mucho de ver a su primo vestido igual que hace un rato

-pero si no te cambiaste nada

-para que no es necesario

-eres muy aguafiestas

-y ustedes dos parecen payasos

-aquí esta la cámara –dijo Hanabi gritando

-yo quiero tomarme una foto en el balcón –dijo Hinata

-vamos –dijo Hanabi dirigiéndose al balcón –pero por lo menos has una pose

-solo toma la foto

-ok

Y así se pasaron la tarde hasta que llego la hora de ir al parque de diversiones, por supuesto Hinata y Hanabi tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa puesto la que se pusieron para tomarse las fotos eran muy incomodas

-muy bien vamos

-hai

Cuando llegaron los ojos les brillaron de la emoción

-miren la cantidad de juegos que hay

-se ven muy divertidos

-pero también algunos se ven muy peligrosos –dijo Hiashi seriamente

-subámonos a ese dijo –dijo Hanabi apuntando un juego que parecía un plato con rejas a las orillas que se movía girando muy rápida y bruscamente

los tres se pusieron en la fila para subirse hasta que llego su turno

-neechan este juego me da un poco de miedo

-no pasa nada mira solo te afirmas de esos barrotes y nada mas

-pero gira muy rápido ¿y si me y suelto y salgo rodando por la pista?

-te agarras de mi

-vaya ayuda

-súbanse –dijo Neji

se subieron, se sentaron y se tomaron de los barrotes, luego comenzó el juego empezó a girar lento después iba yendo cada vez mas rápido y se veía gente que ya no se podía sostener y rodaba por la pista, Hinata estaba muy asustada ya casi no podía sostenerse

-neechan me voy a caer!!

Hanabi ya no pudo sostenerse y cayó a la pista

-kyyyyyaaaaaaa ayúdame!!

-Hanabi!!

Hinata intentando tomarla se soltó ella también y las dos salieron rodando por la pista

-auch duele mucho

-me dolió mucho la caída

Neji estaba muerto de la risa hasta que en un movimiento brusco el también se soltó y como resultado los tres estaban rodando por la pista y se encontraron mientras rodaban

-fue tu culpa, tu tuviste la maravillosa idea de subirnos a este juego –dijo Neji culpando a Hanabi

-Hiashi veía con horror como salieron disparados de sus asientos –uno de estos días estos chiquillos me van a causar un infarto

* * *

**hola! hasta que me hice el tiempo para subir un cap xD esque entre al colegio, no eh tenido muchos review en este fic pero a mi me gusta mucho asi que igual lo voy a continuar xauuuu**


	6. El Restaurante

Luego de bajarse del juego los tres estaban mareados y con ganas de vomitar definitivamente subirse a los juegos que quería Hanabi era una mala idea, aparte de sentirse así les dolía todo el cuerpo ya que se habían golpeado mucho porque el juego era muy brusco

-Hanabi, nunca mas te hago caso y me subo a un juego que tu quieras –dijo Hinata aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

-pero si estuvo genial!!

-claro si no te caen encima cinco personas mas –dijo Neji recordando como le cayeron encima varias persona durante el juego mientras rodaba por la pista

-jajajajaja eso me dio mucha risa –Hanabi estaba matada de la risa hasta que escucho un rugido en su estomago –tengo hambre

-vamos a comprar algo para comer

-no cuenten conmigo no les daré dinero –dijo Hiashi

-por suerte yo traje mi monedero

-yo tambien

-oigan esperen yo no encuentro el mío –dijo Hanabi mientras revisaba su bolso

-miren allí venden manzanas confitadas vamos a comprar Neji-niisan

-esperen yo no traje mi dinero neechan cómprame una!! –Hanabi salio persiguiéndolos

-dos por favor –dijo Hinata entregando el dinero

-pero hermanita yo no traje mi dinero cómprame una

-problema tuyo

Hanabi comenzó a hacerle pucheros y mirarla con una carita de hermanita menor que no pudo aguantar

-de acuerdo –saco más dinero –que sean tres

así se pasaron la tarde subiéndose a varios juegos para luego marearse y vomitar, pero Hiashi ya se estaba aburriendo

-muy bien ya llego la hora de irnos

-no yo quiero seguir subiéndome a otros juegos

-Hanabi-neechan ya te subiste a la mayoría además tengo mucho sueño

-esta bien además así podemos ver las fotografías que tomamos en especial esa que subimos a Neji-niisan a los caballitos jajaja

-no puedo creer que sean mis hijas y mi sobrino son tan infantiles en mis tiempos no era así –dijo Hiashi mentalmente

Se fueron al departamento muy despacio ya que estaban muy cansados cuando llegaron planearon lo que iban a hacer el día siguiente

-yo quiero ir a un restaurante de tenedor libre

-si, si cerca del centro comercial hay uno muy bueno –dijo Hanabi muy emocionada

-ese es justamente al que pensaba llevarlos mañana –dijo Hiashi –ahora vayan a dormir

-hai

al día siguiente se te despertaron muy tarde excepto Hanabi que se levanto mas temprano para poder arreglarse mas tranquila y de paso molestar un rato a su querida hermana

-Hinata levántate

-tenias que ser tu y yo que quería seguir durmiendo

-vamos tenemos que desayunar o mejor no ya es demasiado tarde

-réglense los tres que ya es demasiado tarde y tenemos que salir a almorzar

-ya estamos listos –dijeron los tres muy entusiasmados

-muy bien vamonos

Llegaron al restaurante y se dieron cuenta de que era muy elegante y tenia mucha comida

-escúchenme bien quiero que se comporten oyeron, quiero que me hagan pasar vergüenzas

-siiii

Escogieron una mesa para cuatro se sentaron y luego llego un mesero para pedir los refrescos, luego tomaron su plato y se dirigieron a la barra de comida

-Hinata-neechan mira hay papas fritas

-si eso veo me encantan y mira esa oí que esa carne es muy picante digámosle a Neji-niisan que es muy buena y coma jajajaja

-buena idea

-Neji-niisan esa carne que esta allí es muy buena pruébala –le dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro que Neji pareció no darse cuenta

llegaron los cuatro y se sentaron Hinata y Hanabi fueron riéndose y murmurando cosas todo el camino a la mesa

-¿de que se ríen tanto? –pregunto Hiashi seriamente

-nada, esque Hanabi me contó un chiste –dijo Hinata mientras Hanabi asentía su padre parecía no creerles mucho

Neji tomo un trozo de carne y se lo metió a la boca mientras que las dos hermanas lo miraban muy atentamente

-que miran –les dijo el

-nada es que nos gusto ese cuadro de allí –le mintió Hinata

De repente Neji se puso muy rojo y comenzó a toser, se tomo todo su refresco y luego el de Hanabi, mientas que las dos hermanas se mataban de la risa

-¿era carne picante? –pregunto Hanabi sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia

seguían riéndose muy fuerte todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante comenzaron a mirarlos de una manera muy extraña

-por favor compórtense –dijo Hiashi rojo y no sabiendo donde esconderse

-oye porque te tomaste mi refresco!!

-porque cierta persona me hizo comer carne picante

Hinata miro para otro lado haciéndose la tonta porque ella había sido la de la idea

-fue Hinata

-no seas mentirosa tu fuiste la de la idea

-eres tu la mentirosa tu fuiste la que dio la idea

-nose cual de las dos es más mentirosa –dijo Neji

-pues yo diria que tu

-yo no digo mentitas

-así recuerdas la ves que me dijiste que te dejara solo para que entrenaras y luego te vi con la chica de los moñitos!! –dijo Hanabi medio gritando y muy molesta

-por lo menos me gusta una chica normal no un raro que le gustan los insectos!

-no le digas así a Shino-kun!!

-chicos bajen la voz –dijo Hinata completamente roja

-¿quienes son esos chicos de los que hablan? –pregunto Hiashi muy curioso

-nadie, nadie Oto-san sabes que son tontitos déjalos

-podrían bajar la vos y comportarse me hacen pasar mucha vergüenza –dijo Hiashi que ya no sabia donde esconderse en cambio ambos primos parecieron no prestarle atención ya que siguieron discutiendo -¿Quién me explica que hago con estos chiquillos? –dijo lloriqueando

**hola! lamento la demora esque se me habia secado el cerebro xD espero que les guste el cap**


	7. Aprovechando al maximo

Estaba harto, definitivamente esta harto; se suponía que estaba de vacaciones y tenia que relajarse pero sus queridas hijas y su querido sobrino no habían hecho más que hacerle pasar dolores de cabeza y solo le quedaban tres días de sus ¨supuestas¨ vacaciones les quedaban un día para divertirse y dos para volver a Konoha

Oto-san –dijo Hinata cantadito –nos queda un día para divertirnos ¿donde vamos a ir?

-vayan donde quieran –la verdad es que le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran de todos modos igual le iban a hacer pasar dolores de cabeza

-esta bien –Hinata se fue a su habitación para decirle a su hermana que salieran al centro comercial

Hanabi estaba pensando en todo lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal

-neechan ¿te has dado cuenta de que en todos los días de nuestras vacaciones solo hemos ido una vez al centro comercial?

-justo venia a decirte sobre eso Oto-san nos dejo salir donde quisiéramos pero tenemos que ir con Neji-niisan

-no importa después de todo el siempre nos espera en la puerta de la tienda

-yo voy a avisarle

Hinata fue a la habitación de su primo estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo pensativo

-arreglate que vamos a salir al centro comercial

-porque tengo que acompañarlas es muy aburrido –dijo Neji levantándose de mala gana

-así es la vida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andaban de tienda en tienda pero de repente a las hermanas les llamo la atención una joyería y se acercaron corriendo

-mira que lindos esos aros de mariposa

-a mi me gustan mas esos de estrella

Neji se fijo de que tenían llaveros con insectos disecados dentro eran insectos con colores muy llamativos, se le ocurrió una gran idea y una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro para vengarse de su prima menos que tanto lo había molestado en las vacaciones

-_voy a comprar uno de estos llaveros y se lo voy a dar a Shino diciendole que es un regalo de Hanabi, se va a querer morir odia ver a los insectos muertos _–decía Neji para si mismo

Compraron los aros y el llavero y sus primas quisieron entrar a una perfumería a Hinata le gusto mucho uno con envase de cristal rosado con una tapita verde oscuro

-señorita –le dijo a una joven que atendía -¿puedo oler ese perfume?

-¿Cuál?-le respondió

-ese rosado con tapa verde

la joven le puso un poco en la muñeca –es muy delicioso pero no es para mi –le dijo a su hermana –encuentro que le quedaría bien a Tenten-san, si lo voy a llevar para regalárselo a ella

-quiero olerlo –dijo su hermana, Hinata le puso la muñeca para que lo oliera

-es rico, pero tienes razón no es para ti

-lo voy a llevar –le dijo Hinata a la joven que atendía –sabes pienso que le quedaría muy bien a Tenten-san

-¿esa chica que tiene dos moñitos?

-si ella

-¿esa que siempre esta con Neji-niisan?

-esa misma

-oye me dio hambre voy a buscar a Neji para que vamos a almorzar

-de acuerdo

fue a buscar a su primo y lo encontró mirando muy aburrido hacia las tiendas –_me pregunto porque a los hombres no les gusta ir de compras_ –eran los pensamientos de Hanabi

-oye vamos a almorzar

-por fin un descanso

-emm… no después seguiremos mirando tiendas

-NO!!

-te vas a tener que aguantas y punto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban en el patio de comidas del centro comercial de Suna era bastante grande, moderno y muy llamativo

-hermanita querida yo se que tu te pondrás a la fila para pedir la comida –le dijo Hanabi a su hermana poniendo una carita de cachorrito que Hinata no se pudo aguantar

-esta bien, pero ve a buscar una mesa

-ok, quiero un sándwich de pollo con papas fritas

-y tu Neji-niisan ¿que quieres?

-una hamburguesa

-muy bien; vayan a buscar una mesa

luego de unos minutos Hinata se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja con la comida pero esta era mucha por lo cual le costaba mucho llevarla

-Neji pero que clase de primo eres ve ayudar a mi hermana! –Neji ayudo a Hinata tomando las gaseosas que parecían que ya se iban ah caer después pusieron la comida en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer

-neechan ¿de que sabor es tu gaseosa?

-de naranja ¿Por qué?

-quiero probarla

-tu ya tienes tu gaseosa no molestes

-pero quiero probarla

-no

-yo quiero probarla –Hanabi intento tomar a la fuerza el vaso con la gaseosa de su hermana pero esta lo quito antes

-te dije que no –Hanabi le arrebato el vaso a su hermana logrando que este se diera vuelta y cayera todo su contenido sobre la mesa

-mira lo que haces!

-no hubiera ocurrido si me la hubieras pasado

y así comenzaron una tanta de sus peleas de hermanas de siempre Neji solo trataba de ignorarlas y tratar de pensar que no eran sus primas, las vergüenzas que le hacían pasar ya eran muchas

Cuando terminaron de almorzar Hinata quiso mirar una tienda de mascotas

-pero miren que cosa mas hermosa –dijo Hinata señalando unos cachorros que habían en una vitrina con los ojos brillantes de la emoción –me recuerdan a Akamaru cuando todavía no crecía ahora me puedo montar en su lomo

-no me recuerdes a ese perro una ves orino en mi pierna

-eso te pasa por amargado el te hacia gracias y tu no lo tomabas en cuenta

-pero porque Hinata-sama tuvo que tenerlo una semana en nuestra casa

-porque Kiba-kun me lo pidió el tenia que viajar y no podía llevarlo, además es tan lindo

-quiero mirar mas tiendas –dijo Hanabi aburrida

_otra ves no_ –dijo Neji para sus adentros al parecer sus primas no se cansaban

* * *

**hola! aqui traigo el penultimo cap habia dicho que hiban a ser como maximo siete pero me emocione el proximo sera el ultimo gracias a todos los que leen mi fic **


	8. De vuelta a Konoha

Ya era hora de que volvieran a Konoha llevaban aproximadamente una semana de vacaciones en Suna y ya debían volver como lo habían planificado

Mientras que en el cuarto de Hinata ambas hermanas empacaban para volver a su aldea natal

-sabes me la pase muy bien en estas vacaciones pero ya estoy echando de menos Konoha

-yo también aunque compramos cosas muy lindas aquí ya quiero ver la cara que pone Tenten-san cuando le de el perfume que compre para ella

-apurémonos ya deberíamos estar saliendo –dijo Hanabi

-muy bien –dijo Hiashi –ustedes por mientras esperenme afuera que yo tengo que entregarle las llaves a la señorita que me arrendó el departamento

Hanabi se dio cuenta de que Neji iba muy sonriente

-¿de que te ríes tanto? –le pregunto

-de nada –le respondió el sabiendo que por supuesto ella no se había enterado de la broma que el le tenia preparada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban dos días viajando hasta que por fin llegaron a su aldea natal para poder compartir con todos la tan linda experiencia de unas vacaciones, cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Hyuga desempacaron todo y se pusieron a mirar todas las cosas que habían comprado en Suna

-Hanabi-neechan no quiero que por ningún motivo te pongas mis zapatos nuevos porque les puedes quebrar otra vez el taco

-para que si yo también tengo los míos –dijo poniéndose sus zapatos

-ahora voy a ir a casa de Tenten-san para llevarle su regalo adiós

Cuando Neji llego a la mansión lo primero que pensó fue en encontrar a Shino y entregarle el llavero diciendo que era un regalo de Hanabi para suerte suya se lo encontró camino a la mansión

-hola Shino

-hola Neji, supe que ya volvieron de sus vacaciones

-así es y sabes Hanabi me pidió que te diera esto –dijo mostrándole aquel llavero con un insecto disecado dentro de el

Shino no supo que pensar el amaba a Hanabi y además ella sabia que adora los insectos como podía haberle hecho una cosa así, tomo el llavero y salio corriendo en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para hablar seriamente con ella

-eso es querida prima para que aprendas a nunca mas arruinarme unas vacaciones –dijo Neji formando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Hinata iba muy feliz en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga para entregarle su regalo, se había tomado la libertad de meterlo en una bolsa de regalo muy linda

-toc-toc –toco la puerta de la casa Hinata y salio a abrirla su amiga

-hola

-Hinata! Ya llegaste pasa por favor

Pasaron y ambas se sentaron en los sillones de su casa

-mira –dijo mostrándole la bolsita –te he traído un regalo

-ah muchas gracias –dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-ábrelo

Tenten abrió la bolsita y se encontró con un perfume con una botella muy bonito y un aroma exquisito

-me encanto Hinata muchas gracias, mira que tonta soy debes estar muy cansada por el viaje ¿quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

-un poco de agua estaría bien

Shino se dirigía muy sentido a la habitación de Hanabi había aprovechado que la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta porque todos habían llegado del viaje y llego y entro dando un portazo a la habitación de su amada

Hanabi lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo pero Shino la soltó de un manotazo

-¿Qué te sucede porque haces eso?

-¿y todavía preguntas?

-no entiendo a que te refieres

-mira esto –dijo mostrándole el llavero –porque me haces esto Hanabi sabes que yo te amo ¿Por qué? –dijo llorando

-¿de donde sacaste ese llavero?

-Neji me lo paso dijo que era un regalo tuyo

-kyyaaaaaa!!! Estupido Neji así que fue el pero ya me las va a pagar

-eso quiere decir ¿Qué este llavero no es un regalo tuyo?

-por supuesto que no

-yo sabia, yo sabia que no eras capaz de hacerme algo así –dijo besándola en los labios

-pero ahora Neji me las va a pagar

-por cierto –dijo Shino – ¿y esos zapatos?

- me los compre en Suna ¿te gustan?

-me hubieran gustado un poco menos puntudos

-aahhhh como los de Hinata mira te los voy a mostrar espera aquí

Y se fue a la habitación de su hermana busco por todos lados hasta que encontró una caja con los zapatos y volvió a su habitación con Shino

-mira ¿así te gustan? –dijo poniéndose los zapatos de su hermana

-si están muy lindos

Por allí iba pasando Neji y Hanabi se dio cuenta

-_OH no me vio_ –dijo Neji para sus adentros y salio corriendo

-ven aquí que te voy a matar –dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de el

Iba corriendo tan rápido, además que los zapatos eran bastante incómodos y tropezó y se cayo quebrando el taco de uno de los zapatos de su hermana

-Hinata me va a matar

-creo que Hinata se va ha enojar mucho

-voy a quitarme estos zapatos y los voy a guardar como si nada hubiera pasado

Fue a la habitación de Hinata y guardo los zapatos incluido el taco roto y dejo la caja en donde estaba antes

Hinata ya volvía de la casa de su amiga y como sabia como era su hermana fue a echar un vistazo a su habitación y a sus queridos zapatos, abrió la caja y quiso morir y matar a su hermana cuando vio el taco roto

-kkyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!! Hanabi-neechan!!!

* * *

**bueno aqui les traigo el ultimo cap de mi fic, me gusto mucho este fic agradesco a todas las personas que lo leyeron en especial a aquellas que me dejaron reviews xauuu**


End file.
